loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue-Eyes
Blue-Eyes is a female Tarbosaurus that first appears in Dino King A.K.A Speckles the Tarbosaurus! Relationships 'Speckles' 'Dino King' When they first met at an early age, they both were lost dinosaurs who didn't have a family with them anymore. when she saw him eating, at first, she tries to take the meal away from him until he made a decision to share it with her. After that, they decide to depend together for now on, they both would travel places together as time goes and see beautiful views at different places. As they've gotten to adulthood, they both started hunting together in order to feed themselves, but they still kept traveling in order to find themselves somewhere to live in and also avoid Speckle's arch-enemy who was a red T-Rex named One-Eye. During the mating season, they still would find a place to live but they would be ambushed by One-Eye and he knocks Speckles off the cliff with a boulder and he lands deep in the water. As he was knocked off, One-Eye takes this opportunity to reproduced with Blue-Eyes but she fights back and fends him off long enough for Speckles to return. As he returns, Blue-Eyes tries to help Speckles fight him but gets knocked out right away then Speckles would have to fight him all alone, as One-Eye gets the upper hand in the fight he tries to kill him the same way he murdered his mother then Speckles would look at Blue-Eyes all defenseless & gets a flashback of the same scenario he once experienced. As he doesn't want to accept the same fate his mom had, he breaks off One-Eye's grasp and fights back then launches him away from them, defeated, One-Eye walks away from the place that he once had. Speckles would approach Blue-Eyes and wake her up from being unconscious and now have a place to live in! As they walk on top of their new home, they enjoy the view of the entire landscape they now have on their new territory, and as it was still the mating season, they eventually get married. As time passed on, she spend most of her days protecting her eggs from intruders or potential threats while her mate hunted and supply her with food, as she was waiting she hears a cracking sound on one of her eggs and she takes a close of a look. She sees two eggs hatch and she showed it to her mate then another egg hatched and they were family of 3 hatchings. The next day Blue-Eyes & Speckles were sleeping while their hatchings were playing then they hear a volcano erupting and because the place was dangerous now Blue-Eyes & Speckles rush out of the territory and as they entered a cave, a huge rock was about to crush one of her hatchlings and she rushes to save her but gets stuck with a boulder then, unfortunately, another rock crushes one of them and so they try to save the other 2. Another was about to crush another and she rushes to save her but gets a injured leg and then they manage to escape. As they were walking for a long time following a herd of dinosaurs, Speckles notices that they're being stalked by Velociraptors then Blue-Eyes collapses on the ground from exhaustion, they both notices a long-neck far away dying and it's carcass being surrounded by Velociraptors, Blue-Eyes tries to get up but sadly dies from her leg injury while Speckles watches, he doesn't want to leave her and tries to get her up but he was being surrounded by a lot of Velociraptors and some were striking. Without any options, he quickly rushes out of there and knocks off some Velociraptors trying to attack his hatchlings and once out they look back and they see her carcass being approached with Velociraptors. Speckles mourns to the sky to his lost mate and without her, Speckles now has to watch over his 2 hatchlings by himself while leaving behind someone he wanted to save! 'Journey to Fire Mountain' As time went on from the passed event, Speckles was being frustrated that he can't raise Junior right & is the only hatchling that survived the first event, Speckles & Junior miss Blue-Eyes so much. Speckles looks at the water reflecting his image, as he keeps staring, he sees himself turning to Blue-Eyes in the reflection, Speckles talks to her about his recent life & choices he made to Junior & he is frustrated that he's doing this alone & doesn't know how to properly raise him, however, she only responds with her smiling to him. Gallery STT parents.jpg|Blue-Eyes (left) taking a close look of her hatchlings with Speckles (right). STT image.jpg speckles-and-blueeyes.jpg Sleeping (STT).jpg|The couple sleeping while Jr, watches JTFM Blue-Eyes.png|Blue-Eyes making her only apperance in the sequel Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptilian Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Married Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Deceased Love Interest Category:Animals Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Parents Category:Childhood Friend